Republic of Juno
and Standard Junoian |demonym = Junoian |regional_languages = Ancient Junoian, Poosanese, Grogorvish |ethnic_groups = 57% White Alorian 23% Galactic Human 10% Native Junoian 5% Black Alorian 5% Other Races |ethnic_groups_year = 4100 A45 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Aaron Quinn |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Edwin Clegg |leader_title3 = Chief Justice |leader_name3 = Rose Lectern |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Deputies |established_event1 = Junoian War |established_date1 = 25 January, 2076 A45 |established_event2 = Treaty of Kamria |established_date2 = 13 October, 2096 A45 |established_event3 = First Constitution of Juno |established_date3 = 1 January, 2098 A45 |established_event4 = Peoples Constitution |established_date4 = 15 December, 3653 A45 |area = |area_km2 = 12350357 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 10,003,233,400 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 4103 A45 |population_census = 9,575,235,990 |population_census_year = 4100 |GDP_PPP = $34.5 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 1st |GDP_PPP_year = 4102 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $72,565 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 11th |currency = Juno dollar ($) |currency_code = JND |time_zone = JET, JCT, JWT |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .jn |official_website = www.juno.jn |calling_code = +356 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Republic of Juno '''officially the '''Unified Republic of Juno is located on the continent of Juno on the planet of Aloria. Juno shares no land border with any country because of its domination of the Juno continent. The The Great Sea of Juno surrounds the continent on the North, West and South. The Foreign Sea borders the country to the east. The country has its origin in the Junoian War. After the unification of the continent the First Constitution was signed which formed the basis of the modern state of Juno. Since then the Juno has undergone several changes with the constitution being highly changed between 2098 and 3653 before being totally rewritten. The country is regarded as a young country but its history is spanning over 2000 years. The country has a wide ranging physical and demographic geography. The south and east is dominated by rolling hills and flat plains which is popular for agriculture and settlement. The west is mainly made up of swampy marshlands and has since been deserted by old settlers. The north is dominated by mountains and is sparsely populated though is heavily used by the military and scientific institutions. The capital of Juno is Daendroc located in the south west of the country in the Armoor region. Daendroc has since evolved into a mega city with inhabitants of over 32 million in the main core city area with another 60 million located in the metropolitan area of Juno. The south, east and north of the country is home to the Clerkin Highway System the largest highway system in Aloria. The west is currently undergoing redevelopment as part of the McDonald redevelopment plan. The government in Juno is structured into a federal presidential republic. All federal regions of Juno currently have their own parliament in the regional seat. These parliaments control education, infrastructure, health and most other policies with government subsidies provided. The central government controls foreign affairs, military and defense. All federal laws take affect in all the regions and any regional legislation contradicting it is null and void. The head of government and head of state in Juno is the President of Juno. The current president is Aaron Quinn, who is serving his second term in the office. History Juno has gone through 5 major eras in its ascent to superpower status. Juno was originally a colonial continent and many different foreign countries laid claim to the country. The majority of the country was occupied by the Kingdom of Regalia. The country at the time was called the Junoian Royal State. Juno then entered the revolutionary era and the monarchy was removed in Juno. This revolutionary era first saw the expulsion of Regalia from the continent and then the other colonial powers on the continent. After the continent was taken under control of the republic the country entered a sort of "dark ages". The country had been devastated by the war and was on its knees at the mercy of international powers. A string of weak governments led to the collapse of the economy and nearly led to a civil war. The country avoided total all out war and came under the control of various corrupt and power hungry leaders. This corrupt leadership did combat the hurting economy but civil rights were poor during the time known as the "Grand Republic". From 2044 until the passing of the Peoples Constitution in 3653 the Junoian government were very nationalistic centered and propelled Juno onto the world stage. This was started by the dictator of Juno, Barry Hawkins. Hawkins established his government in 2044 after a coup and his regime lasted long after his death. After internal pressures the regime collapsed and the constitution was abolished. A new constitution was introduced and the population regained their civil liberties. The country was also rapidly federalized and the militarization and conscription which had been core policies of previous governments was abolished. The country also abandoned its old flag and adopted the one still in use today. Background Above all other events the Junoian War by far had the largest impact on the events on the continent. Before the war began tensions between colonizers and native peoples had been rising rapidly. Colonizers believed it was their fundamental right to expand their borders into native territory. They based this off the fact that they had conquered the lands hundreds of years ago and had brought prosperity to the continent. These kingdoms were referred to as the "foreign domains" by the native people. Many nations such as Regalia, Laurentania, Kamria and Hyrune all had territory on the continent. Tensions began to soar when Regalian Commissioner for Juno Administration, Dustin Hobbs, announced their intention to colonize the entire northern native territories. These territories had been reserved for natives after they were pushed off the good southern land. Many native chiefs were informed and some even killed the messengers in frenzied attacks. The Emperor of Regalia, Amadeus II, grew impatient and ordered the immediate plantation of the lands. This was met by severe violence and soon the nation would grow into all out conflict. Assassination of Dustin Hobbs In early January 2076 a flying column of the recently established Native Liberation League entered the small town of Hardborrough. This town was also the home of Dustin Hobbs the most senior Regalian official in Juno. As Hobbs left his home he was followed by 3 men dressed in normal Regalian fashion. Hobbs left in his car for work at the government buildings and stopped in the local news agents to pick up the daily newspaper and a coffee. The men then ambushed Dobbs as he went back to his car and shot him in the head three times. Hobbs then was declared missing for three days until on the 23 January 2076 his body was dumped in front of the Imperial House in Daendroec City. This killing was met by outrage by loyalists and even some nationalists called the murder unnecessary and cruel. This however did not lead to any conclusion in the constantly increasing tensions. Amadeus II then ordered martial law within the colony and also ordered his troops to take full offensive action in expanding the empires borders. The NLL and other various militias took this as a declaration of war. They officially announced an armed campaign and on the 25 January 2076 the leader of the Alliance of Junoian Fighting Men declared war on Regalia. Junoian War First government and constitution After the Treaty of Kamria was passed a provisional government was set up. The person at the forefront of this government was Aleas Jones. Jones was a leader of the Junoian Liberation League and had led multiple regiments in battle during the war. He was also a proficient speaker and was well educated on political matters. The provisional government would last for the remainder of the year 2096 and would last throughout the entire year of 2097 as the constitution came to fruition. The government first met at the Imperial House in Daendroec. There the main fundamentals of the constitution were laid out. The country would be a parliamentary semi-federal republic. The government would be comprised of 2 houses of government: the Senate (upper house) and the House of Deputies (lower house). The President was the leader of the government and was to be elected by the House. The President had to be a member of the House of Deputies and had to be elected by the general electorate. 132 regions were set up and a new capital district was established in Daendroec. Each region was too have some control over some aspects of its business but they're power was nothing compared to the regional power of today. The constitution took a year to form. The constitution essentially divided the political system and introduced partisanship to the country. The main parties were the Federal Republican Party and the Democratic Union Party. Both parties wanted Junoian independence but had different views on achieving it. The Federal Republicans (or just Republicans) wanted the regions to have far more power then the central government. The Democratic Unionists wanted a large government to keep the regions in check. Aleas Jones never officially sided with any faction but is widely regarded as being a unionist. The constitution was signed on the 1 January 2098 of the 45th Age. It was signed by 13 members of the Provisional Council and took effect on the same day. First election of the House and Senate The provisional government continued to serve until the 11 November of 2098 when the first general election was held. At the time there was only 2 main parties and there was only about 120 constituencies each electing 4 members. The house had a total of 480 members. The DUP won a majority of 266 seats and were led by Lesley Wockenfield who became the first President of Juno. From the 11 November 2098 to the 13 September 2099 there was no Senate in session. It was then decided that the Senate would be a group of 160 individuals elected on the national stage. There was to be no partisan representation and all Senators were deemed to be "working for the nation" on a national level. The first Senate took session on the 2nd opening of parliament on the 5 February 3000. Isolationist era After the election of the first government and the end of the expansion of Juno, the country entered a period of economic downturn and depression. Wockenfield's protectionist economic policies were a failing ideology and were unable to cope with the massive market within Juno. Wockenfield's government eventually collapsed before the end of its first term and they were replaced in 2101 by the United Socialist Party. The new government under Harold Waffe began introducing the new "welfare state" and the "isolationist state". Public sector employment exploded. The Department of Public Employment began allocating various jobs in other departments to the vastly unemployed population. Expansion era Internal tensions Age of the people Geography Foreign Relations Military Economy Government Constitution The Peoples Constitution of Juno is the supreme instrument that governs the basis of all law in Juno. The constitution was passed after reform of the government system in Juno. The constitution was called the "Peoples Constitution" because it gave more power to the people and their regions. The constitution devolved many powers to the federal regions and weakened the power of the federal government. Regional authority was no longer exercised by the President of Juno and was instead devolved to the Governors of Juno and the First Ministers of Juno. Presidency The Presidency is the most senior government position in Juno. The President according to the constitution is "any person who is an elected official of the House of Deputies and who can command a majority of the House to support their presidency". The constitution also states the president has the responsibility of "upholding the constitution and respecting the rights of the individual and federal system". The president has power on matters such as appropriating money and foreign relations. The president also has full authority of the Junoian Armed Forces. The president is assisted by the Vice President. Parliament The parliament of Juno according to the constitution is the "most important federal institution in the land and no man, woman or body shall exert more power then the house and senate itself does". This means that the parliament cannot be overshadowed even by the President and has full control over all legal and political matters and can deal with them as it wishes as long as it keeps within the boundaries of the constitution. The federal parliament is elected by the people on a 5 year basis. The parliament creates and amends legislation. Appoints the President and his cabinet. The regional parliaments are also elected on a 5 yearly basis usually 1 year after the previous general election. The regional parliaments have power over issues such as healthcare, education, business, tourism, sport, media and most other legislation unless specified by federal law. Matters relating to appropriating funds, the central bank, foreign relations and defense are reserved to the parliament and the president. Judiciary The Judiciary is made up of all the justices and members of the various courts. The judiciary is also made up of the Office of the Attorney General who is appointed by the Supreme Court. The Judiciary has the legal obligations to review laws and ensure they are constitutional. The Judiciary must also make sure the government and opposition are kept in line with the law and they have the right to launch investigations into government actions and individuals. The Chief Justice of Supreme Court is the most senior member of the Judiciary and is appointed by the President though they must work as a independent entity. The Chief Justice signs all bills into law or can veto them and send them to review if they believe the law is unconstitutional. Special regions and terrirotries Special Autonomy Regions Razgriz Special Autonomy Region Razgris Special Autonomy region is the only approved of the 3 special autonomy regions in Juno. The region has more control on certain matters. It can opt in and out of some federal laws and is not required to go to war when a war declaration is signed. Not all trade deals apply here and many other policy changes exist in Razgriz. Razgriz is a culturally diverse island on the north of Juno. Its main ethnic group are the Razgreeze people who are strongly independent in their won affairs. There autonomy was fully granted with the passing of the peoples constitution in 3653. A special clause was added after several armed conflicts between tribes and military personnel led to the deaths of 125 people. Proposed Poosan Region Poosan out of all regions in Juno is the most culturally distinct to regular Junos. It still wishes to remain in the republic for economic help. Many poosanese nationalist leaders have called for Poosan independence though remaining in a economic union with the republic. This idea has been wildly declined by both liberals and conservatives of Juno. Overseas territories Juno up until recently never held any overseas territories as it was against the anti imperialist doctrine that was a fundamental part of government legislation and policy. In recent centuries the need for overseas military bases has been minimal but since the rise of Unionist warism security across the globe has been compromised. Since the Bombing of Daendroec in 3932 and the Assassination of Christopher Prendergast in 4047, the National Security Agency has increased military spending. Part of this spending was the purchasing of islands out in the various oceans of Aloria. In 4052 the island of Urutata was bought from Regalia for $2.3 billion and a large military base was opened there. The island became known as the Territory of Urutata and was a military administered region. Since 4052 there have been 3 other island purchases. The purchase of the island Yanar Ubuk near the Tyberian Federation almost sparked war and led to the island being left alone for some amount of time. In 4089 it was decided to turn the area into a federal territory. This was the first time the natives of Yanar Ubuk were allowed to vote in elections and established the first government assembly there. This happened after the Second Treaty of Kamria was signed between the Tyberian government and the Junoian government. The treaty allowed Junoian craft to enter the waters around the island in exchange for allowing Tyberian trawlers to fish in the Northern Junoian Gulf. Demographics and Culture Religion Since the Peoples Constitution there has been no official religion in Juno. Before this the Church of Avox were given special permission in Juno. They were allowed to set up schools, hospitals and educational institutions without paying most federal taxes. Galactic Information Juno at this time does not have any presence outside of the planet of Aloria. Juno is behind nations like the Kingdom of Ceardia and the Regalian Empire in terms of galactic capabilities. Both mentioned nations are part of the Benedict Solar Alliance which is the star system Aloria is located in. James McDonald has stated he will not pursue interstellar relations and states his successor is more likely to do so. If McDonald does resign at the end of his third term Johnathon Rennefold who is to be his likely successor has stated he will invest more money in space exploration and promises to colonize a planet in his tenure. Currently SpaceShip Inc. is currently developing a new reusable rocket to send the first Junoian colonization mission into space. Flag Revolutionary Flag (2098-2114) Isolationist Flag (2114-2344) Grand Flag of the Republic (2344-3653) The Grand Flag of the Republic was introduced by the Expansion and Development Party to tunnel the countries massive economic development and expansion to the old world. It was to represent the age of isolationism is over. Peoples Flag (3653-present) The current flag dubbed the "Peoples Flag" has been in use since 3065 after the constitution was rewritten to begin the federalization of the country. The flag uses the national color of Juno (blue) and has the light blue revolutionary cross running in the middle. The tree is also called the Tree of Peace each branch representing a major ethnic group with the bark representing the continent holding them up and together.Category:Sovereign nations in Aloria Category:Juno Republic Category:Juno Category:Aloria